gd_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
1.0
Updates 1.0 and sub-updates * Ver. = Version Initial release: * Geometry Dash Ultimate was released as a private server on the 26th of June, 2018. This was just 2.13. ** The game was later released on 30th of June, 2018 on Android Devices. ** This game was released along a launcher where you can launch the game, or change your texture pack. (PC) Ver. 1.01: * Fixed official level "Stereo Madness". * The launcher now has a UI instead of running in the command prompt. * However, the texture pack system still uses cmd currently. * In addition, the launcher also actually has an exit/close button now. Ver. 1.02: * You can now see in #sent-levels if a level has been sent. * In #rate-log, when a level is epic rated it will now show up as "GD Ultimate" and not "GDPS". * 2 new map packs since we weren't able to deliver any new main levels yet. * You now have a global ranking as long as you have at least 1 star. * Ver. 1.021: ** Demon difficulties now reward different amounts of stars: *** Easy Demon: 10 *** Medium Demon: 12 *** Hard Demon: 14 *** Insane Demon: 17 *** Extreme Demon: 20 * Ver. 1.022: ** 2 More new map packs for those who have already completed the previous 2. ** The "Epic Pack 1" has been moved above "Miyols Effect Pack" to allow them to be in correct difficulty order. * Ver. 1.023: ** New 1.0 styled level "Runaway" (will be placed after Polargeist in the next patch but for now is after Fingerdash). ** New launcher by Error, may be buggy. Ver. 1.03: * Official level "The Challenge" has been updated with the help of MiyolArthur and KirkyGDU * Official level "Runaway" temporarily removed while it undergoes update. * "Steel Vibes" unrated and replaced by "FingerDashing" in the Easy Demon Pack. * Stolen levels removed from the servers. * New map pack and map packs can now be ordered. * GD Ultimate logo now on menu screens by default textures. * Demon map packs now show their exact difficulty (easy demon, medium demon, etc). * There is now a "Website" button on the main menu which will take you to the website when you click it * Fixed MrBeanJeans' "fake" mod badge on profile. * The social media links (YouTube and Twitter, not Facebook because I don't have a GDU page on it) now lead to my social media >:) * Texture Packs folder is now downloaded by default with normal GD files in it. * Ver. 1.031: ** New official level "Chocolate Chiptune" built entirely by SrPotato ** New frequently asked questions section! Click settings > help > FAQ to view it ** Official level "Runaway" officially discontinued not to return ** New map pack * Ver. 1.0311: ** New launcher update ** New version of launcher now installs with the game ** With the new launcher you will be able to update your launcher without redownloading the entire game (by pressing Update Launcher) ** When you select a new texture pack you will not lose the new version of "The Challenge" or the level "Chocolate Chiptune" * Ver. 1.0312: ** New timed map pack (only available for 48 hours) ** Small fixes to the game ** A few minor texture and sound updates * Ver. 1.0313: ** Added LDM to Stereo Madness due to it being object heavy for a RobTop level and some devices were unable to handle the level properly. *'Ver. 1.0314:' ** Re-added main level "Chocolate Chiptune" ** Now you can have the pleasure of both Stereo Madness LDM and Chocolate Chiptune * Ver. 1.032: ** Level tags ** More information now displayed in #rate-log and #sent-levels Ver. 1.04: * New Quality levels search function * Quality levels now have a blue tick ( ) next to them rather than a Q * Creator points now get automatically updated when a level is rated * New map pack only containing levels with the new Quality rating * Tons of new timed map packs * Tons of new normal map packs * Fixed level search * A secret level..? Category:Updates